Television is a popular form of entertainment. Additionally, television can be a useful medium for presenting information or advertising. There have been attempts to encourage product purchases through television via images or video promotions. Such promotions provide information related to available goods and services, but they do not facilitate transactions. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of presenting assets related to media content.